


those moments

by LiveLaughLovex



Series: down these mean streets [3]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: s10e03 Behind the Smile, Spoilers for Episode: s10e03 Behind the Smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 15:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLaughLovex/pseuds/LiveLaughLovex
Summary: They can't promise they'll always come home to each other. But they can at least promise to try.Post "Behind the Smile." In the aftermath of Jamie's near-shooting and Eddie's issues with her new sergeant, the newlyweds discuss work and life.





	those moments

**Author's Note:**

> Holidays and a lot of nights spent alone are a part of being married to a cop. But so are those moments when they walk through the door and smile just for you. Pull you into a hug. Tell you they missed you. Those moments are why you set aside all the others. - Unknown

“Hey,” Jamie greeted, closing the door behind him and wandering into the kitchen. “Something smells good,” he commented, pressing a kiss to his wife’s cheek and resting his chin on her shoulder.

“I am making spaghetti,” she informed him absently, most of her focus on tossing the salad she’d just made. “How’d things go at work today? How’s your rookie doing after everything that happened?”

“Better, after how everything went down,” he replied, stealing a slice of cucumber from the bowl and smiling innocently when she tossed a playful glare his way. “How’d your shift go?”

“Oh, you know,” she sighed, pulling away to wash her hands, “about the way the rest of my week’s been going. I did see McNichols smile, though. I officially believe in miracles.”

“It’ll get better,” Jamie comforted, not for the first time. “She’s just a little prickly, that’s all.”

“Pricklier than a cactus,” Eddie muttered under her breath, draining the pasta and returning it to its pot.

“I can talk to Espinoza,” Jamie offered, again not for the first time.

“And make it seem like I go home and tattle to my husband?” Eddie scoffed, shaking her head. “No, thank you. I don’t want to make her treat me like even more of a spoiled brat.”

“Special treatment goes both ways, you know,” Jamie reminded her. “Treating you worse because of your last name counts just as much as treating you better. If she’s bringing up our relationship every single time she reprimands you…”

“Jamie, honey, I know you’re trying to help, but I’ve got in under control,” she promised, removing two plates from a nearby cupboard and then turning to face him. “One of her major issues with me is you, and as screwed up as that is, I don’t want to make it worse. You can’t rescue me this time. I’ll figure it out myself, okay?”

“Okay,” he agreed begrudgingly. “Kotcheff was bragging on you,” he commented, helping to plate the salad and pasta and then carrying the food over to the table. “Says you and Witten finding that witness closed a case that probably would’ve gone unsolved otherwise.”

Eddie smiled involuntarily. “Eli’s a good guy. He would’ve come forward eventually. If not for McNichols, he would’ve approached someone at the scene.”

“What’s his deal with McNichols?” Jamie questioned curiously.

“Uh, she scared him,” Eddie replied bluntly. “He did hug her before he left the precinct, though, so maybe it’s getting better.”

“Why do I feel like you put him up to that?”

“Hey, it was a suggestion,” Eddie defended herself, twirling a bite of pasta around her fork. “And it made her smile,” she tacked on after she’d finished chewing.

“Ah. Well, it seems you do have it handled,” Jamie commented, reaching for the glass of wine she’d set in front of him.

“Yes,” she returned with an amused smirk. “I do. So, how’d _your_ day go?” she questioned a moment later. “Things with you and your sister better now?”

“I have a feeling she thinks I overreacted,” Jamie confided. “And maybe I went in there a little hot, which is usually Danny’s thing, but…”

“Recidivism isn’t something you can be too hot about, Jamie,” Eddie replied. “A guy committed a crime, not for the first time, and your sister’s office let him out onto that street to shoot at you. Maybe it’s not her fault in particular, but some of the things she yells at Danny for aren’t actually his fault, either.”

“Well, yelling at Danny’s easy,” Jamie remarked. “He’s always in a mood to yell back at you.” 

“Believe me, I’ve noticed.” Eddie set her fork down, then reached across the table to cover his hand with hers. “I’m really glad everybody’s okay,” she murmured seriously. “That’s the second time this month you’ve scared me by being near a bad guy with a gun, you know.”

“We’re cops. Bad guys with guns come with the territory,” Jamie pointed out.

“I know. Doesn’t mean I don’t worry.” Eddie squeezed his fingers. “I know you can’t promise to come home to me. It’s not an absolute.”

“No,” he agreed softly. “It’s not.”

“Yeah, and that’s why I’d never make that promise to you, either. But can we please promise we will always try?”

“Yeah,” he agreed gently. “We can.”


End file.
